Um Amor Sempre Volta
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Sakura não deixara de pensar e amar Sasuke desde que ele partira. Como ela iria reagir se ele lhe dissesse seus verdadeiros sentimentos?[SasuxSaku]
1. Lembranças

**Um Amor Sempre Volta**

Sakura não deixara de pensar e amar Sasuke desde que ele partira. Como ela iria reagir se ele lhe dissesse seus verdadeiros sentimentos?

Essa fic é a 2ª que eu faço sozinha, por isso não sei se está boa.

**Legenda:**

"" – **pensamentos**

Cap.1- Lembranças 

Era uma noite como as outras para muitos em Konoha, mas não para uma jovem de cabelos curtos e róseos e olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Haruno Sakura tinha 16 anos e sempre andava pelas ruas de Konoha com um único pensamento em mente: Uchiha Sasuke.

Ela havia deixado de ser a mesma garota sorridente e alegre de sempre desde aquele dia que o Uchiha havia partido para ir treinar com Orochimaru. Já se passara três anos.

** Flash Back ON **

Episódio 109 

Sasuke estava indo ao portão de Konoha, quando Sakura aparece na sua frente.

Sasuke: De madrugada...O que está fazendo por aqui?

Sakura: Pra sair da vila tem que passar por aqui.

Sasuke: Vá embora e durma.

Sakura: Por quê? Por que não me diz nada? Por que sempre fica calado, e não me conta nada...

Sasuke: Por que eu tenho que falar para você? Não é da sua conta. Pare de me encher sempre.

Sakura: Parece que eu sempre faço você ficar bravo, né, Sasuke-kun? Você se lembra? Quando nos tornamos genins, o dia em que pela primeira vez formamos o nosso time de trio. Foi neste lugar, pela primeira vez, que fiquei junto a sós com você, Sasuke-kun. Você brigou comigo.

Episódio 3 

Sakura: Então, ele não tem pais. Sozinho, não precisa levar bronca dos pais. Por isso que ele é mimado.

Sasuke: Solidão...

Sakura: O quê?

Sasuke: Você não pode comparar isso com a tristeza de levar uma bronca dos pais.

Sakura: O que foi? De repente você...

Sasuke: Você é irritante.

Episódio 109 

Sasuke: Não me lembro.

Sakura: É mesmo. Já faz tanto tempo. Mas, foi naquele dia que começamos. Sasuke-kun e eu. E também o Naruto e o Kakashi-sensei. Nós quatro fomos para várias missões...Era doloroso...Trabalhoso...Mas...Apesar disso... Foi divertido. Eu sei o que aconteceu com o seu clã, Sasuke-kun. Mas, apenas vingança...Não fará ninguém feliz. Ninguém. Nem você, nem eu.

Sasuke: Eu sabia. Sou diferente de vocês. Estou em um caminho diferente de vocês. Seguimos nós quatro juntos. É fato que eu pensei em fazer disso o meu caminho. Mesmo caminhando juntos, no final o meu coração escolheu a vingança. Eu sobrevivi para isso. Não posso ser como você e o Naruto.

Sakura: Você irá se isolar de novo? Aquela vez você me ensinou que a solidão é dolorosa. Agora eu entendo isso muito bem. Eu tenho família e amigos. Mas...Se o Sasuke-kun sumir...Eu...Para mim...É a mesma coisa que solidão.

Sasuke: De novo aqui...Só irá começar uma nova jornada para cada um de nós.

Sakura: Eu...Gosto tanto de você que não agüento! Se o Sasuke-kun ficar aqui comigo, não farei você se arrepender. Irei diverti-lo todos os dias. Com certeza ficará feliz. Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa por você. Por isso...Por favor, fique aqui! Eu o ajudo na vingança também. Com certeza darei um jeito nisso! Por isso, fique aqui...Junto de mim...Se não puder...Leve-me junto também.

Sasuke: Você é mesmo irritante.

Sasuke começa a andar e Sakura atrás dele diz:

Sakura: Não vá! Se você for, eu vou gritar.

Nesse instante Sasuke desaparece e aparece atrás de Sakura e sussurra:

Sasuke: Sakura. Obrigado.

E dá um soco em Sakura que faz com que ela desmaie mas antes ela diz em pensamento:

"Sasuke-kun..."

** Flash Back OFF **

Sakura continua caminhando perdida em seus pensamentos quando seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando vê alguém na entrada da vila, muito ferido.

_**Continua...**_


	2. O Reencontro

Cap.2- O Reencontro 

?: Sa-Sakura...

Ao chegar mais perto vê que era alguém muito conhecido, Sasuke.

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!

Ela corre para segurá-lo antes que ele desmaie e caísse no chão e decide levá-lo para sua casa já que ela estava muito longe do hospital e tinha que cuidar o mais rápido possível dos ferimentos dele antes que infeccionassem.

Sasuke, ao abrir os olhos, vê que estava deitado em uma cama e ao olhar ao redor, deduz estar no quarto de Sakura e vê seu abdômen enfaixado.

Sakura: Já acordou Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Sim.

Sakura se aproxima dele e toca o abdômen dele.

Sakura: Está doendo?

Sasuke: Não...Não mais.

Sakura: Que bom. Então...você já completou a sua vingança?

Sasuke: Sim.

Sakura: Você deve estar feliz Sasuke-kun...Afinal era isso que você queria não é?

Sasuke: Não.

Sakura: Não? Você não queria matar o Itachi? Você conseguiu, não foi?

Sasuke: Eu matei o Itachi sim...Mas não fiquei feliz com isso.

Sakura: Bom, então eu vou pegar um pouco mais de água quente para cuidar dos seus ferimentos.

Sakura se levanta e começa a ir em direção à cozinha, mas sente uma mão segurar o seu pulso:

Sasuke: Não precisa Sakura.

E Sasuke puxa Sakura para mais perto de si.

Sasuke: Sakura... "Como ela está linda"

Sakura: O que foi Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Eu...Eu voltei pra Konoha...Principalmente por você...Eu...Eu te amo.

E dizendo isso a beija e ela retribui o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Um beijo apaixonado, carinhoso, muito esperado pelos dois

Ao se separarem...

Sakura: Sa-Sasuke-kun...Eu ainda...Eu ainda te amo...Sempre te amei e sempre irei te amar para sempre não importa o que aconteça.

Dizendo isso o abraça, e ele também acaba retribuindo o abraço, o que acaba surpreendendo-a.

Sasuke sorri e em seguida a beija, um beijo mais desesperado que o anterior, um beijo cheio de luxúria...e amor. Em seguida Sasuke pega Sakura no colo e começa a subir as escadas, a levando pro quarto.

Ele a deita na cama e fica por cima dela e começa a beijar os doces lábios da Haruno. Mas, o Uchiha decide beijar o pescoço alvo dela e arranca gemidos baixos da jovem, mas consegue ouvi-los e começa a despi-la e ela faz o mesmo.

Depois de toda a coisa ter rolado, dois corpos já suados estavam deitados na cama. Sakura estava aninhada ao peito de Sasuke e este apenas mexia em seus cabelos róseos.

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: Hum?

Sasuke: Eu te amo...Você é a coisa mais preciosa que eu possuo...Você é a minha vida.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...Você também...É a minha vida...

E os dois se beijam. Naquela noite havia nascido cada vez mais o amor deles um pelo outro. Um amor que nunca iria deixar de nutrirem um pelo outro...Um amor que seria eterno pelo resto de suas vidas.

Owari 


End file.
